Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki
|- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |About the Game |- |''Geometry Dash'' is a rhythm-based platformer game developed and published by RobTop Games. It was released for $1.99 USD on August 13, 2013 for iOS and Android, and for $3.99 USD on December 22, 2014 for Steam. A lite version of the game is available on mobile devices with fewer features, as well as free expansions, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero, which include exclusive levels. The player takes the form of different entities with unique mechanics such as a cube, a ball or a UFO. Using one-touch gameplay, the player must try to navigate through a series of interactive obstacles, movement-shifting transporters and behaviour-manipulating portals to reach the end of levels without crashing, all while listening to exciting soundtracks along the way. |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Portal |- | |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Staff Members |- |'Staff Members' are volunteers in this wiki who help revert vandalism in this wiki and personally help the founder of this wiki improve this wiki. Contact any of them for help if you want to report vandalism, violation of this wiki's guidelines, or if you have a quick question. Be sure to check to see if the users you're about to contact are inactive! Parkour2906='Parkour2906' is a very experienced wiki editor and also the founder of this wiki. He's experienced in CSS, JavaScript, Templates, Geometry Dash, and god knows what else. He's an occasional gamer, wiki editor, and Geometry Dash player. Contact his message wall for help! * Motto: "No obstacle or demon is impossible as long as you keep trying." * Speciality: Designing this wiki with CSS and JS, editting low-faith articles, and pretty much anything else. * Status: Active |-|GD Protostar='Protostar' on YouTube, GD Protostar in-game, Protostar is a Vietnamese player and a bureaucrat on this wiki who purely dedicates himself to making the Geometry Dash wikis great again. He's very active in wikis and your classic Geometry Dash player. * Speciality: Expanding the Achievement Section in articles about players and making minor edits such as removing red-links and minor spelling mistakes. * Status: Active |-|NørskXFaZed='NørskXFaZed', also known as ILIFaZedILI in-game, FaZed is a very skilled Italian player, having beaten Bloodbath and Phobos. He's a fairly decent editor and hasa huge oppurtunity to revert vandalism as a content moderator and a discussion moderator. * Speciality: TBA * Status: Inactive due to schoolwork. Wish him luck! |-|Meow2BowWow='Meow2BowWow', also known as BrainyAshes in-game, is an expreienced wiki editor, always striving to improve low-faith pages to make everything high-faith. It's her job to enforce the Discussions and the rules and guidelines as an administrator, so if you need help or want to report violation of the rules, go report to her! She also occasionally plays the Just Dance games, as seen by her tag "Just Dancer". * Motto: "This is your Wiki. Don't sit by when others need help!" * Speciality: Enforcing the rules and guidelines and finding ways to improve pages even farther. * Status: Active, although more active on the Just Dance Wiki due to Just Dance 2019 almost coming out |-|God-Serena17='God-Serena17', also known as Kabuto GD in-game, is an experienced wiki editor and creator who is also the founder of this wiki's Discord Group. It is his job to make this wiki a better place as a bureaucrat. * Speciality: Improving Low-Faith pages and creating templates. * Status: Active |-|AaronReturn2004=Although he dosen't play GD that thought, he was introduced to it when Chrome OS ports were popular at hi school. Although he can only beat up to Hard 5 Star levels, he is hoping to be a future icon of Geometry Dash. He also has a fear of being blocked across all Wikias due to a secret. *Advice: "God Eater won't be rated cause Knobbelboy hasn't found a GOOD replacement song" *Speciality: Page creating, fixing info on pages and more. *Status: Active |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Trending News |- | Audio Expulsion.PNG|Audio Expulsion Verified!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBgwiQ5eYW0|linktext=The sequel to Audio Extraction. Verified by Luqualizer. Ancestral Calamity.PNG|Ancestral Calamity Verified!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2cyjYUYeXM|linktext=4 months of building and playtesting, 2 fails at 96%. Verified by MrSpaghetti. |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |In other languages |- | Native to another language? Check out these other wikis which are alternative to the English Unofficial Wiki! (If you speak none of these languages, click the language button to use Google Translate!) * Spanish * French * Russian * German * Bulgarian * Finnish * Italian * Polish * Brazilian Portuguese |} |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Twitter |- | |} Category:Main Pages Category:Browse Category:Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki